Expediente secreto
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Vector escribe un documento donde apunta algunos datos sobre una persona particular y las cosas que puede notar en ella. Vectoxespio- Yaoi- ligero lime-


**HOLA! XDDDDD aquí un mini fic de los que acostumbro a subir :3 es un VectorxEspio. Por cierto Erika-chan la imagen que hice esta en Deviant art y puedes verla cuando gustes… actualice el WolfxFox (no tengo idea de si ya lo leíste LOL)**

**Enjoy**

_Nombre: Espio._

_Edad: 17 años_

_Peso: 36 kilogramos_

_Especie: camaleón_

_Altura: 115 cm._

_Espio no llama la atención por su carácter, es muy reservado y no se conocen sus relaciones personales ya que no habla acerca de su pasado con nadie. Inclusive con los miembros del Team Chaotix, del cual soy líder. La posición de liderazgo que ocupo cabe en duda puesto que es dicho personaje quien toma las decisiones en gran parte de los casos._

_No demuestra ambiciones por nada material, valora más los lazos que el mismo oro. Parece que se valió por si mismo desde pequeño, una posibilidad es la perdida de su familia (Visto como una teoría, anteriormente se menciono no saber nada de su pasado)._

_Ocupa su tiempo libre en la lectura y la meditación. Es bueno en la cocina, prepara todo tipo de platos orientales, la cocina occidental no es su punto fuerte. Amante de la música, improvisa en el shamisen(*) en sus momentos de tranquilidad._

_Nunca ha dormido en una cama, cada vez que duerme se recuesta contra un muro o en el fichero de la agencia ya mencionada. No busca ningún tipo de lujos, cree que como todo bien material se desvanecerá dejando solo la esencia al final._

_Su sentido del deber lo hace un excelente compañero y empleado. Una vez dada una instrucción, no dejara su trabajo pendiente. De naturaleza observadora, no confía en nadie o en nada hasta tener la seguridad de poder hacerlo plenamente._

_Su estilo de pelea es limpio y sigiloso. Tiene un gran abanico de habilidades ninja y destaca por el uso de elementos corto punzantes entre los que frecuentan los shurikens. Posee la habilidad de camuflarse con su entorno hasta hacerlo perfectamente invisible, al sustituirse deja hojas caer con una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Además aprende con mucha facilidad y es muy talentoso en cuanto al uso de artefactos tecnológicos._

_Su piel tiene un brillante color púrpura, sus ojos son dorados y en su frente luce un cuerno de color amarillo en curva hacia arriba y atrás. Tiene tres grandes placas en la cabeza y su cola supera en longitud a su altura. Es diestro, por lo que su mano dominante es la derecha. No presenta cicatrices ni tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo._

_Sus hombros son el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo. Al rozar esa zona se estremece y cierra los ojos fuertemente, caso contrario de su cola, en donde parece detestar ser tocado._

_Es pasivo, al comenzar a estimularlo se limita a morderse los labios conteniendo su voz y a apretar los puños fuertemente. Una vez que avanza el juego de caricias jadea suavemente hasta llegar a su miembro, a partir de ese momento gime sin restricciones._

_No toma la iniciativa nunca, aunque provoca con alguna mirada sugestiva cuando quiere hacer el amor. Puede actuar muy tímidamente o desatar su deseo dependiendo de la situación en la cual se produzcan los hechos._

_Prefiere las caricias efectuadas con la boca que con las manos y cuando estas descienden a su entrepierna arquea su espalda sensualmente en busca de más contacto. _

_A causa de su tamaño y delicado cuerpo necesita una preparación cuidadosa antes de penetrarlo. Lleva un momento acostumbrarlo a la intromisión, pero cuando el movimiento es fluido el mismo mueve las caderas marcando el ritmo que desea, de un compás tranquilo a uno desenfrenado cuando esta cercano al clímax._

_Al terminar se acurruca suavemente y murmura "te amo, Vector-san" con una débil sonrisa en los labios… parece relajarse cuando acaricio su mejilla y se duerme casi de inmediato…_

Vector dejo a un lado sus notas…

Debía agregar a su expediente que el chico era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y que jamás permitiría que nadie lo tomara como solo él podía hacerlo.

Guardo su cuaderno en el cajón en el que archivaba sus documentos importantes.

-También te amo… Espio. Y quiero saberlo todo de ti- y apegándolo más a su cuerpo esbozo una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

**Puedo describir este fic en dos palabras: corto y raro LOL. Pero en fin, espero la opinión de alguien en este amplio mundo de fics XDDD deberían haber autores de esta parejita tan tierna T_T**

**(*) Shamisen es un instrumento de tres cuerdas, el que toca Espio en el ataque especial de Sonic Heroes cuando Vector desafina mas de lo que canta!**

**Reviews? OwO**

**O quieren que me retire?! o_OUUU**

…**reviews! Sniff…**


End file.
